


Cabernet Sauvignon

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking & Talking, Ending with a twist, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lots of wine, M/M, Mark Lee is observant for once, Romance, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: He scrunches his brows as he tries to see the small text in the darkened room.[...]He clears his throat. ‘Cabernet Sauvignon, Australia, 2017. Full-bodied red wine. Feel the lush, thick texture that will coat most of the mouth, lingering between sips. Distinct aroma of blackberry, cassis and plum with warm earthy notes.’ He reads out loud. I take a small sip and let it linger on my tongue as he speaks.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cabernet Sauvignon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little Markhyuck!  
> Let me know what you think about this   
> in the comments!  
> Stay safe XXX

Two knocks on the door. I look up from the glass in my hand. 

‘Come in.’ 

He pops his head in. That fading pink hair suits him so well. Damn it. It’s way too late for this. 

‘Hey Haechan-ah, I have your-’ He stops and stares at me then moves a little further inside but he’s still lingering in the doorway. 

‘You have my what?’ 

My heart? My whole soul? Yes. Yes, you do, I know. 

‘Why are you sitting on the floor, drinking wine at this time in the night?’ He asks, curious. 

I stare back at him with a tiny smile on my lips. ‘And why not?’ 

He seems taken aback by the question. ‘I just... I don’t know. It’s late and you’re drinking alone in your room. Is everything okay?’ 

He grips the door frame hard until his knuckles turn white. I grip the stem of the wine glass equally hard. There is a hint of weird tension in the air. 

‘Don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine.’ I reassure him. 

He seems a little awkward. ‘Right... Good.’ He nods looking around the dim room. 

‘You want to come in? Or are you going to stand at the door all night?’ I take a sip from my glass. 

He’s unsure, I can tell. I can feel the alcohol spreading throughout my body in warm waves as I wait for his decision. 

‘I can stay for a minute.’ He answers and the door clicks shut. I look down to the carpet. The sound of three steps then a sudden stop. 

‘I will put your headphones here.’ He places them gently on the table in the corner. I rest my back against the bed frame behind me. 

‘Thanks.’ 

He nods again. Awkward again. Someone tell me why I find this so fucking adorable? I just want an answer. 

‘So, what is it that you’re drinking exactly?’ He sits opposite me and picks up the bottle to study the label. 

‘Not sure, I haven’t even looked properly. Maybe you can tell me.’ 

He scrunches his brows as he tries to see the small text in the darkened room. Just watching him makes my fingertips tingle. So close yet a whole universe away. 

He clears his throat. ‘Cabernet Sauvignon, Australia, 2017. Full-bodied red wine. Feel the lush, thick texture that will coat most of the mouth, lingering between sips. Distinct aroma of blackberry, cassis and plum with warm earthy notes.’ He reads out loud. I take a small sip and let it linger on my tongue as he speaks. 

‘Would you like some?’ I ask with little hope. He doesn’t usually drink without a special occasion. 

A short exhale. ‘Why not. We don’t have schedules tomorrow, right?’ 

My brows shoot up in surprise at his reply as I stand up to get another glass. ‘No, we don’t.’ I confirm. 

I hand the crystal glass to him and watch him pour a good amount inside it. 

‘Cheers.’ 

The resonant clink sounds loud against the silence that has fallen onto the room. He takes a big, ungraceful gulp. 

I hold back the urge to laugh. ‘Slow down, it’s not grape juice, you know.’ 

He narrows his eyes at the glass as he swirls its contents in a gentle, circular motion. He clicks his tongue twice. ‘I can’t taste any of those things.’ 

I laugh inwardly. ‘Lies. This whole world is built on lies, Mark Lee.’ 

‘But it sounded so beautiful and honest.’ He pouts. It’s almost painful to watch. I have to fight myself to stay still in my place. 

‘You write song lyrics; you should know something about that.’ I put the glass to my lips and quickly swallow the rest. 

‘Lee Donghyuck, what are you trying to say?’ 

I re-fill my glass under his burning gaze then raise my eyes from the ruby red liquid to his face. I smile lightly. ‘Nothing.’ I reply, playing innocent. 

He leans in closer. ‘You’re lying. Your eyes are sparkling.’ 

I take another sip. ‘It’s the alcohol.’ I watch him from under my lashes, feeling strangely light and heavy at the same time. 

‘You’re a liar.’ 

I just laugh. He joins soon after and I almost forget what we were even talking about. 

‘So, all your lyrics are based on true experiences then?’ 

He shakes his head. ‘No. Not all. Some of them are wishes, others are scenes from dreams. Some are just nicely arranged words, neither true nor untrue.’ 

I want to ask. I have questions ready at the tip of my tongue but I decide to swallow them along with another swig of the red liquor. 

‘I see.’ 

He looks like he wants to explain further. There are words pushing at his closed lips but he washes them back down with another big gulp of the wine. 

‘You want more?’ He offers and I can’t refuse him. I never could. Not then and still not now. 

‘Don’t you dare to ever dye your hair pink again.’ The alcohol is making me say the random things that swim in the open ocean of my mind. 

He looks at me surprised. He laughs shortly at that unexpected comment. ‘What?’ 

I lick my dry lips. ‘You look too pretty.’ 

He changes his position to sit cross-legged on the brown carpet. ‘Too pretty? How?’ 

It’s so warm in this room. Too warm. 

‘I shouldn’t answer that. I’ve had too much to drink.’ 

He moves the bottle out of the way. It’s no longer the only thing separating us. I felt safe with it there – like a red mark, reminding me not to dare cross the line. 

‘I still want to know.’ He insists. 

My back is pressing hard into the side of the bed. There is nowhere to run as he leans forward, closer. His eyes are glistening with emotions I can’t even begin to interpret. 

‘Not this time, Mark.’ I plead. 

He looks at me like he wants to see through me. ‘Fine.’ He gives it up finally and backs away. 

At times, I regret speaking too much and other times, I regret staying silent. It’s always been this way when it came to the one Mark Lee. 

‘You’re drunk. You should go back to your room and sleep.’ I look down to my empty glass on the floor by my side, waiting for his reply. 

The electronic clock on the wall shows 2:15am in angry red numbers. 

‘Do you want me to leave?’ 

I shake my head so fast; it makes me dizzy. ‘No.’ My answer is rushed, anxious. He notices. Of course, he notices only when I don’t want him to do so. 

‘Can I drink the rest of it?’ He grabs the bottle and picks it up from the floor. 

I feel so drunk. Will I even remember anything the next day? God, don’t let me forget. 

‘Sure.’ I wave my hand dismissively. 

He puts the bottle to his lips and doesn’t stop drinking until he empties it in one go. 

‘This should be enough.’ It seems like he’s talking to himself. His cheeks are dusted in pink and it matches his hair. I want to reach out my hand so badly. 

‘Enough for what?’ 

He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it again. He leans in closer but avoids my eyes, staring down at the floor between us. ‘I know what you want Haechan-ah... And this is the only way I can let you have it.’ 

It feels like something heavy is pressing on my chest. My thoughts are swimming in my head. He looks so pretty under the dim orange light coming from the one, small lamp on my desk. 

‘What are you talking about, Mark?’ It barely makes its way from my mouth and past my lips. The words are come out slightly choked up. 

‘This is your only chance, Hyuck. Is it a yes or a no?’ He watches me with an expression that makes me want to burn. Burn, burn, burn. 

‘Yes.’ I’m so weak for him. The wine has made me even weaker. I shouldn’t have bought it; I shouldn’t have drunk it. 

But first of all, I shouldn’t have fallen for Mark Lee. That was the first mistake. 

‘Are you sure? Hundred precent?’ His eyes are searching mine. 

I feel my soul exposing itself to him without my control. Revealing all my secrets one by one. Take them all, they’re all about you anyway. 

‘Yes, yes, yes.’ I hear myself chant like a mantra. 

He smiles gently like he knows he’s won. He moves to sit so close; I can smell his perfume from here. The same scent he’s been wearing since he’s turned eighteen. 

‘Kiss me then.’ He says it so calmly. Gently. No hesitation. No awkwardness. It must be the wine. He must be absolutely wasted. 

And I panic. ‘Are you fucking crazy?!’ He only smiles and sits there perfectly patient as I get up from the floor and rush to the bathroom. 

I close my eyes for a moment behind the closed door, beginnings of a headache pushing at my temples. I look into the mirror above the sink, feeling my heart beat so fast. I try to hold on to the remains of my sanity but knowing he’s there, waiting; his words still raw, echoing in my head, I give up on myself. 

Even before he said it, I knew exactly what he’s implying and I said yes, haven’t I? 

‘Are you okay?’ He dares to ask with an annoying smirk on his lips as I exit the bathroom. 

I stand in the middle of the room looking down at him, biting my lower lip. He’s sitting with his back resting on the side of my bed just like I was a minute ago. 

‘Never better.’ I spit out, moving swiftly to sit on his lap. 

I don’t waste time, grabbing his face with both of my hands and planting my lips right at his. He still for a painful second then gasps and I take the chance to deepen the kiss, capturing his bottom lip with my mouth. My brain is slow and foggy but the sensations are so strong like my sense of touch is heightened while all the other ones lessen. 

His hands are grasping blindly at my hips as he begins to kiss me back. 

I want to melt in his arms. The heat in the air, the warm Cabernet Sauvignon still lingering on his tongue. I want to greedily drink him all in like that wine. 

For just one moment, I want to believe that he’s all mine. That he wants me as much as I want him right now. 

I pull away after a minute when it gets too hard to breathe. He’s gasping for air, eyes rolling back in pleasure before he closes them and rests his head on the hard wooden panel of the bed behind him. 

‘Heachan, fucking hell.’ He curses in English. 

My hands slip from his face to his shoulders and I rest my heavy head on his chest. His heart is hammering like crazy behind his ribcage and I want to fall asleep to that sound every night. 

‘You’re going to regret this tomorrow, aren’t you?’ I ask, nuzzling my cheek into the collar of his soft, white t-shirt. 

He ignores the question completely. When his breath gets calmer, he slides his hands slowly under my sweater and rests them at my sides. Skin to skin. Long, pretty fingers pressing into my flesh, leaving marks. 

I’m pretty sure I’ve had a dream or two about this before. 

‘You know, I think I can taste it all now.’ He blurts out of the blue. 

I move away from him slightly to look at his face. I tilt my head to the side, watching his dark glistening eyes in the dim room. 

‘Taste what?’ 

He laughs a happy, drunk laugh. His eyes are unfocused. He licks his lips and smacks them loud once. ‘Blackberry, plum and warm earthy notes.’ He smiles wide like an idiot. ‘It wasn’t just a pretty lie after all.’ 

I smile along with him happily. When did it happen? When did I manage to fall for him this hard? 

‘How do you know it’s the wine? Maybe that’s just how I taste?’ I whisper into the space between us and he stares at me with that intense gaze again, a small smile still playing on his lips. 

He brings one of his hands from my waist to my face. His thumb begins to brush my bottom lip gently and I close my eyes at the touch. 

After a short moment it’s gone but before I can open my eyes, there is a now familiar pair of lips on mine. This time it’s slow. This time he’s deliberately tasting. Like an experienced sommelier he takes his time to savour. I bury my hands in his pink locks and pull gently. 

I don’t want this night to ever end. I don’t want him to ever get sober again. I don’t want him to look at me differently tomorrow morning. I don’t want him to feel that what happened between us tonight was wrong. 

But most of all I don’t want it to be a one-off thing. 

I pull away and try to remember every detail. With my eyes itchy and vision a little blurry, I make him my only focus. I wander all over his face with my eyes - the dark red, swollen lips, the long eyelashes, messy pink hair. 

‘This is the last time, isn’t it?’ I ask and watch him consider it for a long moment. 

He seems to be calculating it carefully in his intoxicated mind. ‘If you don’t want it to be the last, you should buy more wine.’ He replies with confidence. 

My heart begins to race at those words. I smile lazily at him, leaning down to kiss him again. 

At that moment something starts buzzing loudly in the room. The noise is insistent and annoying but looking around, I can’t find the source of the sound. After a moment everything around me is becoming brighter. There is a high-pitched voice in my ear and the next time I open my eyes, I’m lying in my bed. 

It’s an early morning and the alarm on my phone is still going off. I sluggishly move to reach my phone and switch it off, looking around the empty room. 

‘Heachan-ah! Get up, we need to leave in an hour!’ Doyoung’s voice is getting closer and closer until the older boy is standing right by my bed, looking down at me. 

He points at the bottle on my bedside table. ‘Wine again? You said it gives you mad dreams... Why would you ever drink it again?’ He questions. 

Sitting up on the bed and staring longingly at the half-empty bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, it’s like I can taste him on my lips again. 

I smile to myself. ‘They’re not all that bad, you know.’


End file.
